comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metahuman (Earth-RSR)
'Metahumans, '''or S'uperhumans, '''are individuals who got powers from variable sources. The term "metahuman" is always related to superheroes, although some heroes do not possess any special powers. Metahumans usually have superhuman powers to allow them to do their own jobs, such as doing crimes easily, or defending the weak and keeping justice alive. In Earth-RSR, there are a considerable of Metahumans that resided in many parts of the world. Description The term "Metahumans" are coined internationally, and officially when many super-powered individuals appear. Though the term was originally used just as a "cool language" for those who possess great superhuman powers. Metahumans began to be "government agents" frequently in World War III. While there are other Metahumans working outside World War III, or even before it, the most famous Metahumans are known during World War III. Variations Genetically Enhanced One of the most famous Metahuman types are those who have been genetically enhanced. The enhancement could be through certain experimentations, such as those of the super-soldiers Red Star and Red Guardian, Project: Meta members like Flash and Wolverine, who eventually become the members of RSR's Avengers. Genetic enhancements are usually used in wars to make winning a piece of cake. Artificially Enhanced The second most famous type of Metahumans. Artificially enhanced beings usually have their limbs or organs replaced by something else that can grant them any kind of powers. KGBeast is an example. Though it should be noted that KGBeast's artificial enhancement only granted him a powerful arm cannon. Another example is Winter Soldier, who had a left arm made of metal. Kano and Hsu Hao are other examples of more radically artificially enhanced individuals. They can be popularly known as "cyborgs". Suit Based Enhancement Similar to the artificial enhancement, but does not modify the natural body or organs, such as replacing the arm, hand, etc. In RSR, being a metahuman who has a suit based enhancement seemingly is far easier than the two other types above. The perfect examples of this is Iron Man, War Machine, Titanium Man, and Atom. Some other Metahumans who already gained powers through other ways may use a powered suit to further enhance their powers. Other Types The three types of Metahumans above are the primary examples. There are other types of Metahumans which are considered "derivative" or "secondary". Cosmic/Magical Empowerment Probably a complex type of Metahuman, similar to the suit based Metahumans (depending on how complex or advanced is the suit), but far in the levels of complexity. Cosmically empowered Metahumans are known to be very strong and have strange ways in the origin of their power gaining. Mostly, cosmic or magically empowered beings get their powers through certain things such as particular objects, a large dose of cosmic/magic energy, and others. A good example of this is Green Lantern. And perfectly, he matches the two power-gaining origin mentioned previously. Hal's ring and powers are half-magic and half-cosmic, plus he is bathed with a huge amount of powers mentioned previously. Natural Physiology This time, the Metahumans here are not just humans, but can be considered aliens, as well. A good example of this type of Metahuman is Superman. His natural Kryptonian physiology allows him to be considered as this type of Metahuman. Mutant Possibly the rarest type of Metahuman in Earth-RSR. Mutants' origin on Earth came from a large, radioactive Asteroid which crashed on Earth in ancient times after the Dinosaurs got extinct. The Asteroid which crashed and caused the Dinosaurs' extinction is also party responsible for the Mutants on Earth. The large radioactive Asteroid/Meteor, labelled as "Meteor M", hits some humans (early humans too) in particular areas. The humans who are exposured to the radiation gained super-powers, and since that time, Mutants were born. Through out history, there are many unknown Mutants who have been reported to be killed across the world due to the fear of the normal humans if they take over the world. In the middle-ages, Mutants were referred as "Witchbreeds". In the modern times, there are little Mutants left. However, they are waiting for the right spot to appear. Mutants usually have unpredictable powers that they gain since birth due to the strong radiation of Meteor M which passed down for a potentially unlimited time and multiple generations. So, as long as a Mutant still lived, the baby of the Mutant may has a high potential being a Mutant. There is, however, a son of a Mutant, James Howlett (son of Sabretooth), who was born non-Mutant. Although later he became a genetically enhanced Metahuman. Mixed Several Metahumans have gained their powers through different ways simultaneously, such as Ant-Man, who gained his powers originally through genetic experimentation by Ray Palmer, and then gained the ability to communicate with ants through a helmet (which can be considered partly a suit based power). Scorpion's powers come from his genetic experimentation by Anton Arcane, but the powers later he received after that is partly magical in nature. Thor's superhuman powers mostly came through his natural physiology, but due to his Mjolnir, he gained the power to control lightning, which makes him a 70% Natural Physiology Metahuman and magically enhanced (through his Mjolnir) for the rest of the percentage. Heimdall's powers may originate through his physiology like Thor, but his Farsight ability somehow resembles being a "Mutant" in nature but also magical in nature. Trivia *The term "Metahumans" refer to all superpowered beings, no matter what is the race of the individual (like Alien, etc). Category:Earth-RSR